Avatar The Last Airbender: Water
by The Cowgirl Bookworm
Summary: A novelization of he first season. I am trying to go as in depth as I can. It covers the first season and more will follow. Please read and review.


Paste your document here...

**Avatar the Last Airbender: Book 1: Water**

Prologue

The youth of the Southern Water Tribe gathered around as the story was being told. It was a story they had heard before, back when it would have been the whole tribe gathered around. But now the remaining grown ups were out harvesting ice berries and seaweed. They might even bring home a Tiger Seal. There would be blubber and jerky all around, plus skin to replace shoes! Then again, it would take half a day or more to get a polar dog sled out to the rocky beach, miles from the small settlement, load the seal, and bring it back.

That was even assuming a tiger seal would be stupid enough to get caught in the small kelp nets that were spread out to catch fish.

The children didn't care about that though. That was grown up work, they were going to listen to Katara! She knew the best stories, plus she could waterbend! She sometimes made little figures out of snow and had them act out the stories. More often then not they fell apart after she had hand formed them, it was still fun to watch the few times it worked.

Katara entered the small igloo to great cheers. She looked like a girl from the Water Tribe. Dark skin, piercing blue eyes, hair done up in a way that the other nations couldn't replicate, and a parka that reached to her feet and hid the other five layers of clothes she was wearing. She waded through the youngsters until she was in the middle of them.

"Circle up, then I'll start." She commanded. The children hurriedly sat down, leaving a large open space in the middle. It was lightly packed snow on the ground, none of the children felt cold. Snow floors were expected with an igloo. Katara put this snow to a different use though.

"Water," She began, tracing the tribe's symbol of a crescent moon and three waves in the snow.

"Earth," Katara continued. The Earth Kingdom symbol was easy, a circle with a square in the middle. It quickly took shape in the snow.

"Fire," Her next nation was drowned out by boos as she drew the three pronged flame of the Fire Nation. Their fathers had taught them well to hate the people that had started the war.

"Air." She finished. This symbol wasn't well known. Gran-gran had seen it from her mother and has passed it down. Three spirals, representing wind, formed it. The children remained quiet. They knew what came next.

"My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked." That was the hardest part. It had been unwarranted, unsuspected, and ruthless. Her mittened hand wiped the Air Nomad symbol from the snow.

"Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished." Well, not vanished. He had died and the Air Nomads had been wiped out to kill the Avatar before he grew strong enough to stop the Fire Nation.

"Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world." She finished. They didn't need to hear about how their fathers and brothers had left, or how the last report her father had sent had predicted an imminent Fire Nation victory, and they definitely didn't need to know about their sister tribe who wouldn't even hear of their plight. The children broke into chatters about the Avatar and quickly filed out of the igloo. Katara followed them, staring at the pitiful collection of igloos that made up the Southern Water Tribe. Gran-gran said they had been great once, but now they were barely living.

"Hey! Katara! We have to go fishing remember!" Her older brother Sokka was yelling at her. He was standing by the old hide canoe their father had left, his small frown that popped up when she was late firmly fixed on his face.

"Coming!" She yelled, barreling towards him. With a little push and shove the Water Tribe siblings were off to fish.


End file.
